warrior_cats_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors: Beyond The Memories
Prologue Things have changed. Countless battles had been fought over countless generations, and at last, the Clans seemed to have reached an era of peace. Four ThunderClan leaders had lived and died since the war that raged between StarClan and the Dark Forest. The historic struggles are now scarcely remembered and are common bedtime stories to kits. Presently, most of the stories are thought to be just that, stories. Few cats know that all of these gripping tales are about true events; events that shaped their current existence. A tom cat was sitting alone in the glittering grass fields of StarClan, dwelling on these age-old events. He’d been there for it all. He’d seen the four Clans at their best and at their worst. He’d survived all of the bloody battles that brought the Clans to an eventual state of perfect balance. But he felt that somehow, that balance was soon to be disrupted once again. A striking golden tabby tom sauntered by behind him and greeted him loudly, yanking him out of a daze. “Oh. Hello, Lionblaze.” He replied. “How’ve you been? We haven’t seen you around in a while.” “I’m alright, you shouldn’t worry about me.” Lionblaze hesitated before nodding to him and then leaving the scene. The tomcat sighed deeply and bent his neck upwards towards the sky. He started to slip back into his own mind, only to be interrupted again, this time by a pale ginger she-cat. She sat down beside him and followed his focused gaze to the sky. “You look lost.” “Very soon, we will give a new ThunderClan leader his nine lives.” “We will…” She didn’t seem to understand his grave tone. “How many is that now? How many new leaders have we blessed?” “What does it matter? Cats don’t live forever; even those with eight extra lives.” He lowered his brow and shifted his gaze down to the ground. “I know, but sometimes it just…happens sooner than it should.” Though it was a long time ago, he was still upset by the sudden death of his daughter, Squirrelstar, and her refusal to ever show her face in StarClan, most likely out of shame. He could understand her reluctance to join her ancestors. Her father had been an amazing cat and she had always felt the need to live up to him. But she lost eight lives in a row from the deadly wounds of war. She didn’t realize it once she was gone, but her death was what really pushed the desire for peace to the edge. Leaders had died in battles before, but none ever so viciously, and certainly none ever so young. After that battle, dozens of moons went by before the next border dispute occurred. He kept silent for a while and tentatively opened his jaws to speak. “Sandstorm,” he began, “it was the same way Scourge killed Tigerstar. Our daughter’s wounds were so deep that she could not heal from them, even when she lost life after life. That was not inflicted by some deranged, evil cat onto another deranged, evil cat. It was inflicted by an ordinary WindClan warrior onto a new leader.” He paused and narrowed his eyes before the next words left his lips. “It was her first time leading a battle.” Sandstorm had been silenced. They sat side by side, awkwardly and quietly. “And we won’t live forever either. Even StarClan cats fade away at some point. On top of that, there’s never been a reason for me to talk to any of the Clan cats…” He looked to Sandstorm and suddenly wore a mask of courage. “All those years, I was the one receiving messages from StarClan, but I think it’s high time I gave one instead.” Chapter 1 A spotted tabby was slinking through the forest, an old dark brown cat following him closely. They could scent ShadowClan among the heavy smell of herbs growing around them and they worried that they were about to come head to head with a patrol. Instead, they bumped into exactly who they wanted to see. “Oh, Canyonstone it’s you!” The ShadowClan she-cat exclaimed. “We thought we were about to have a fight with a patrol!” “We did too!” Canyonstone replied. “Darkstorm, you’re looking well.” The old ThunderClan she-cat approached her and nuzzled her briefly. “I wish so much that I could have been there for your warrior naming ceremony.” Darkstorm also had an elderly cat with her and at that moment he stepped forward and smiled at the two visitors. “It was a wonderful ceremony. She received the name she’d always wanted as a kit, and she earned it. I find it fitting that the two of you received your names at around the same time. Even living in different Clans, the bond of blood cannot easily be broken.” “Nor can the bond of love.” The ThunderClan elder approached him and nuzzled him, purring loudly. Canyonstone smiled crookedly at the sight of his parents still able to swoon over each other. Though it caused them stress as a family, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He could never be as close to anyone as he was with his ShadowClan sister, Darkstorm. “So, how have you two been getting along this leaffall?” He asked. “Its one of the warmest leaffalls I can remember.” Darkstorm responded. “Aside from the leaves littering the ground, it hasn’t really felt like leaffall at all.” “Yeah…I’m glad Dawnstar didn’t have to suffer through leafbare on her last life. It’s never good when a leader passes, but I’m happy that she passed during a time of thriving.” They lowered their heads and shared a moment of silence for the late ThunderClan leader. “How did she die?” Their father asked. The circumstances of Dawnstar’s death were not those of most leaders when their time came to an end. “…I’d really rather not say.” He changed the subject promptly over to another cat. “Our deputy Whitegaze will make the journey to the Moonpool tomorrow.” Darkstorm narrowed her eyes in curiosity. “Your deputy…he’s blind, isn’t he?” “He is. But he’s one of the most skilled fighters in the Clan, that’s how he’s managed to become so revered. Aside from that capability, though, he hardly does anything useful for the Clan. I think Dawnstar made him deputy from the sheer thought that she owed it to him.” “Now, now,” Their mother turned around to face her son. “Dawnstar was a wonderful leader; everything she did was done with a purpose. She saw something in Whitegaze, and I think we should trust her.” “Of course I trust her. It’s him I don’t trust yet.” Darkstorm rolled her eyes. “You’re too quick to judge cats, Canyonstone.” Her tone was light-hearted. “Do you honestly think your judgment is better than Dawnstar’s? You haven’t even been a warrior as long as I have!” “That doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to worry for my Clan.” “Save the worry for when leafbare comes, that’s when we really need it.” Their parents nodded in agreement. “Try not to dwell on those thoughts of yours, okay? Being leader will change Whitegaze for the better.” After a long conversation, the little broken family parted ways and started the walk back to their respective Clans. Canyonstone’s mother led the way this time, quietly and thoughtfully. Her son caught up to her, pressing his flank against hers. “Why’d you have to fall in love with a ShadowClan cat, huh Ebonyheart?” He asked jokingly. “I miss Darkstorm so much!” “Eventually, my son, you’ll learn that these things cannot be helped. When all the Clans are at peace, when food and water are plenty, rivalry is simply at its lowest point. It becomes harder and harder to look down upon cats outside your own Clan.” “But you’re around your own Clan members much more often, how could a feeling as strong as love develop like that?” “Now that, I don’t know. All I can say to that is, it just happened. But I love you and your sister and I love Locustwing. Given the chance, I wouldn’t change a thing.” She looked longingly behind her and spotted her mates tail tip disappearing into a bush. “Still, try not to follow my example, Canyonstone. I pray to StarClan that your life will be much less difficult than mine. Although being half-Clan, I don’t think even StarClan could guarantee such a thing for you. So my advice is, embrace it. You’ve got the kind heart of a ThunderClan warrior and the bravery and strength of a ShadowClan warrior.” She gave him an affectionate lick between the ears. “You’re the perfect son.” At that, they continued on their way into camp and slipped back into their dens to sleep until morning. Canyonstone was in the middle of a tranquil dream when he was shaken awake by a white-furred friend of his. “Get up, you lazy fur ball! Whitegaze—I mean Whitestar, has returned to choose his deputy!” The white tom bounded away without a second thought. Canyonstone followed him shortly, after a loud, gaping yawn. The entire Clan had already gathered beneath the Highledge, even the kits were dragged from their rests to see their new leader choose his deputy. “You could have at least woken me up a little more gently, Cloudstep.” Canyonstone complained as he stretched out his aching body. “There’s no gentle way to wake a cat in a dream.” “I guess that’s true—“ Cloudstep flung his tail over his friend’s nose. “Be quiet, he’s going to speak now!” The air grew silent as cats quieted their mumbles and whispers. All were anchoring their necks high to marvel at the white eyes of their leader. “I would announce a Clan meeting, but it seems that entire Clan has gathered already.” He looked straight ahead, having no idea where his Clan stood relative to his height. “Even while we still mourn for our late leader, Dawnstar, it is absolutely essential that I name a new deputy as soon as possible. My deputy must be loyal and strong; an incredibly trustworthy cat. It is for this reason, that I, Whitestar have selected my son, Rockfall, to be the new deputy of ThunderClan.” “What?” Canyonstone said to himself, immediately stricken by confusion. “He chose his own son to be deputy?” Beside him, Cloudstep was cheering with the rest of the Clan. “What’s the matter, Canyonstone?” He asked. “You don’t find it the least bit strange that Whitestar has chosen his own son to be the deputy?” “No, not at all! What better cat to choose? Of course a father would trust his own kin over any other cat. Besides, Rockfall is loyal and strong, just like Whitestar said. He’ll be a great deputy.” Should I save the worrying for leafbare? Canyonstone thought. Whitestar’s other son, Blackfeather, was already a medicine cat apprentice and the current medicine cat, Brambletwist certainly wasn’t getting any younger. Was it just a coincidence that this little family of cats was now about to hold all of the authoritative positions in the Clan? Canyonstone gazed up into his new leader’s blank eyes, studying his proud smile and searching for answers. Chapter 2 Darkstorm was dreaming of her brother when she was awoken by her apprentice, Pinepaw, as the day in the life of a mentor so often began. Her ears were slow to hear, but she was sure that Pinepaw was begging to go out on a hunting patrol. The dream was vivid, and Darkstorm felt more like she had just time traveled, rather than simply woken up. She stood from her nest silently, grinning at the young tom. “Next time maybe you could wait for my dream to end?” “Sorry!” He shrugged, still wearing a bright, wide smile as he always was. “Hey, can we get Oakpaw to go with us, too?” Darkstorm brushed past her apprentice, nodding. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I should never separate siblings. These two don’t know just how blessed they are to be living in the same Clan, free from prejudice and able to greet their sibling without having to risk their pelts crossing the border. But, who am I to complain? I have a good life here. I feel like I belong in ShadowClan, and I know that Canyonstone belongs in ThunderClan. All is as it should be. “Can we do some battle training today, too? Pleeeease!” Pinepaw burst his mentor’s thought bubble. She blinked as she floated back down to reality and beamed down at the bouncing tortoiseshell. “You sure are eager today!” “I just want to become a warrior as fast as possible!” “Well, we’ll see about that. Try not to focus too much on getting there quickly. You should focus more on the training itself. If you do that, you’ll be a warrior before you know it.” She looked up at their deputy, Tumblestep, who was lounging on a rock, letting the morning sun warm his fur. “Hey, Tumblestep!” The white tom lifted his head groggily. “Mind if I organize a hunting patrol this morning?” He flicked his tail at her and nodded wordlessly. Darkstorm collected Frostfur, Grayscar and Timberheart along with Oakpaw, Pinepaw’s sister. As the group headed for the camp exit, they passed by Bearclaw. The lonely brown tom was grooming himself in a corner between the warrior’s den and the camp entrance. Darkstorm turned to Frostfur, her brow lowered in concern. “Have any of you noticed him acting strange lately?” Frostfur shook his head. “No stranger than usual. That fur ball is always loafing around by himself.” Darkstorm hummed and turned towards Bearclaw. “Uhh, hey Bearclaw, want to join our hunting patrol?” He paused for a moment and made brief eye contact with her, then drew his paw over his ear a few times. “No.” He said almost too quietly to hear. “Oh…okay, well, we’ll bring something back for you!” The warrior didn’t respond. Timberheart trotted ahead of Darkstorm to lead the group. “Come on everyone, let’s get going.” They bounded off into the woods; Darkstorm was left feeling a nagging awkwardness burning in her belly. “Why are you so nice to him?” Pinepaw inquired. “He doesn’t have any friends, does he? It sure seems to me that he doesn’t even want any.” “Some cats prefer life that way, yes, but I think he just hasn’t found anybody worth opening up to yet.” “In the whole Clan he hasn’t found anybody?” She stifled a snicker. “You just count yourself lucky you’re so likeable, Pinepaw.” After a few minutes of walking, the group halted to taste the air for prey. “Okay Pinepaw, let me see those senses in action. What can you scent?” Pinepaw lifted his little nose into the air and closed his eyes, drinking in the many smells of the forest. “Squirrel! And it’s very close by!” “Good! Now, show me your hunter’s crouch.” He dropped down to the ground as the rest of the patrol began to split up as quietly as they could. “It’s right over there,” Pinepaw whispered, “behind that bush!” Darkstorm examined his hunter’s crouch and raised an eyebrow at his stiff stance and his belly brushing the earth underneath him. “Loosen up a bit or your pounce is going to be sloppy. And lift your belly up so it doesn’t brush against any leaves or twigs.” “Got it!” He crept forward a few mouse-lengths before wiggling his hind quarters and leaping into the bush. Two voices rang out in surprise, followed by the sound of Pinepaw bonking into something. “Pinepaw!” His mentor called. “What happened?” Darkstorm poked her head between the leaves and saw Oakpaw laying a fox-length away from Pinepaw, holding her head in her paws. “Did you both leap at that squirrel?” She asked, laughing between words. “I think Oakpaw almost knocked my brains out!” Pinepaw complained as he got up and shook brambles from his pelt. “Did not!” Oakpaw responded. “Alright, alright, quiet down you two or you’ll scare off every scrap of prey in the forest. It’s the middle of leaffall, you know, we can’t afford to lose any catches!” Behind the two apprentices, Oakpaw’s mentor was laughing his tail off. “Now that’s what I call bad luck!” “It wasn’t that funny, Timberheart! Can you all shut your mouths so we can get back to hunting, please?” Darkstorm pressed. “Sorry…” The dark striped tom cleared his throat and regained his composure. Hunting became more difficult as the wind started to blow in all different directions. They lost two catches due to the sudden change in its direction, pushing their scent right into the preys’ noses. It was a good lesson for Oakpaw and Pinepaw to learn; the hunter must always stay downwind of their prey. For most of the session, Darkstorm sat and watched the two siblings use teamwork to hunt. It was so natural for them to want to do everything together. She made a mental note to make sure their warrior naming ceremony would be on the same day. As they returned to camp, the apprentices led the way, their tails entwined as they strode along. It was because of those two that Darkstorm was able to smile almost every minute of every day. The patrol brought back two mice and a vole to add to the fresh-kill pile. While the apprentices settled down to eat, Darkstorm noticed that Cliffstar was standing up on the Highledge, staring up at the sky as if she was waiting for something to fall out of it. No one in the Clan—not even Tumblestep, her deputy—ever really knew what was going on in Cliffstar’s head. Darkstorm climbed up next to her leader and studied her hollow expression before turning her head up towards the clouds. “Do you feel that?” Cliffstar asked. Darkstorm was confused for a moment, but then she felt a cold breeze ruffle her fur. “Yes. I feel it…its cold.” Cliffstar shut her eyes and sighed. “This leafbare is going to be the worst we’ve ever seen.” Chapter 3 Though Canyonstone had expected things to stir up in the Clan after adapting to a new leader, he wasn’t surprised when everything stayed the same. Whitestar adopted all of Dawnstar’s old schedules and such, but Canyonstone expected him to be keeping them only for a short time. No leader is exactly the same as the one before him. Canyonstone ducked back into the warrior’s den as Whitestar walked past, jabbering to his son, the new deputy. Rockfall was smiling and his voice was booming, it was clear he was overjoyed about being deputy. When they had passed, the spotted tom poked his head back out and watched them. They were leaving the camp. He felt a lingering suspicion nagging at him. It felt a little wrong, considering he had only been a warrior for two moons and had almost no right to claim to know more than the senior warriors, even within his own thoughts. Knowing that full well, he trotted casually across camp and caught up with his new leader and deputy. “Morning!” He greeted in the friendliest tone he could muster. “Out for a stroll?” To his surprise, Whitestar dipped his head to him kindly. “The camp can get a little crowded sometimes, don’t you think?” The tone of voice and all of his body language said that he was genuinely happy and calm, but why did Canyonstone still feel so wary? Perhaps he wasn’t the only wary cat in the Clan. With Dawnstar gone, surely everyone was feeling uneasy. The Clan followed her orders unquestioningly. Canyonstone had never had a special bond with her like many of the other cats did, so her death didn’t hit him as hard. Maybe he was just used to unkindness as the norm. Most cats that knew he was half-Clan would either go out of their way to be blatantly courteous to him or they would simply never look him in the eyes and pretend that he wasn’t there. He had trouble discerning whether or not his leader knew. Finally, he answered Whitestar’s question. “Yeah, it sure can. But that’s good, considering leafbare is right around the corner.” “Oh yes, a full Clan is nothing to complain about. Newleaf brought us many kits this year, for that I constantly thank StarClan.” A few moments of silence passed and Canyonstone decided he would attend to his guarded thoughts. “Well, I think I’ll go out on a quick hunt.” “Go right ahead, I’ll see you back at camp, Canyonstone. It was nice seeing you this morning.” The two dipped their heads to each other in farewell and Canyonstone hopped into the trees. He circled around the father and son, making sure to stay downwind so that they wouldn’t scent him, although, they were in ThunderClan territory, and it would be difficult to pick out his smell above the rest of the forest anyway. But getting caught spying on the new leader was the last thing Canyonstone needed. “Why are you acting so kindly to him?” Rockfall asked thoughtfully. Canyonstone was glad that the deputy didn’t take on an incredulous pitch. “I try to act kindly to all of my warriors.” His first day as leader and already, the warriors are “his”! Canyonstone thought. “But I’ve heard rumors that he’s half ShadowClan, his reward for staying loyal to the right Clan should be common courtesy from all of the cats in ThunderClan. He could have been our enemy, but instead he chose to gift his wonderful skills to us.” Of course my blood is a hot topic…it always has been. There’s an even bigger rumor floating around that we’re part of an inter-Clan kit boom because of the lack of fighting between Clans. When will everyone stop caring so much? “Thank StarClan for that!” Rockfall retorted. “I’d hate to encounter him in a battle with ShadowClan! He’d claw my fur off!” Canyonstone glowed with pride; he’d never known how strong everyone thought he was. Rockfall was a senior warrior by now, yet there he was saying that a newly named warrior could easily beat him in a fight! Canyonstone wanted to leap over the brush and tackle him right then and there, just to see if he was right. But he continued to creep along, basking in the glory of praise. “It’s good that they’re only rumors.” Whitestar remarked. Canyonstone’s stomach flipped at those words. “Everything about his battle skills is true, though. He may be young, but his skill is nothing to scoff at. As soon as the kits in the nursery come of age, I’m going to make him a mentor. Other cats need to learn from him.” He could barely hold back the shouts of joy that were trying to escape his mouth. He leaped away from Whitestar and Rockfall and skidded down the slope, deeper into the forest. When he was sure that he’d sprinted far enough away, he yowled at the top of his lungs, “A mentor! Me, a mentor! Next thing you know, I’ll be deputy and-and then leader!” He slowed his pace and came to a stop where there was space between the towering trees wide enough to see the sky. “Canyonstar…I like the sound of that!” Canyonstone was not a violent cat. Despite how Whitestar had raved about his skills, he truly only used them when he needed to. He would pass them down to an apprentice indefinitely. Before returning to camp, he caught two squirrels, one for himself and one for the Clan. As he reentered the camp and moved towards the fresh-kill pile, he looked up to see Hawkpelt trotting towards him. Her freshly groomed tabby pelt gleamed in the sunlight. “Good morning Canyonstone.” His heart skipped a beat just as she spoke his name. Instinctively, he dropped the squirrel at her feet and smiled. “I caught this for you!” Her face brightened instantly. “Oh, thank you! Wow, where did you ever find one so fat?” “Oh, you know, they’re around.” He muttered awkwardly as he watched her take a bite of the kill. “Do you want to share it with me?” “No, I already had one before I came back to camp.” “Oh, well would you still sit and talk with me?” “Of course! Why don’t we go up on those rocks and soak up some sun?” On their way to the flat rocks that dotted the camp, they passed by the brothers Longshade and Sunstripe, who were chattering loudly. Sunstripe looked up at them and cracked a cynical grin as they leaped onto the rocks. “Well if it isn’t the cutest couple in the forest!” Hawkpelt dropped her squirrel and turned around, scowling. “Oh, stop it Sunstripe! We’re best friends, you know that!” “Sure, sure…” He waved his tail at them and continued his conversation with Longshade. Canyonstone’s pelt felt hot and sticky when the words ‘best friends’ fell out of his favorite she-cat’s mouth. They had known each other since they resided in the nursery; they may as well have been littermates. But perhaps that was why Hawkpelt saw him as nothing more than a close friend or a brother. Canyonstone vigorously licked his chest while he waited for Whitestar to choose the rest of the cats that would join him at the gathering. Canyonstone was frequently chosen to go, even when he was an apprentice, yet still it excited him every time. This was the first gathering with Whitestar as leader, so he was more nervous than usual. He looked up for a moment and saw Cloudstep bounding towards him excitedly. “I’m going too!” He announced. “Great!” Canyonstone smiled brighter than the sun and rested his tail on his good friend’s shoulder. “While we’re there, there’s someone I want you to meet, okay?” Cloudstep tilted his head to the side. “A cat from another Clan?” “Yes. I won’t tell you any more until we get there.” At that, Whitestar had begun to wave his tail for all the chosen Clan members to follow him. The group hastily left the camp, all sensing each other’s nervousness. Most knew that Whitestar was not very well liked outside of ThunderClan during his days as a warrior and deputy. Canyonstone worried about what the rival Clans’ reactions would be. ThunderClan arrived at the gathering to see that RiverClan and ShadowClan were already there. Canyonstone searched for his sister fruitlessly for a few minutes and he soon started to worry that she wasn’t there this time. He scanned over all the different colored pelts that blended together in the crowd until he spotted Darkstorm beside an apprentice. "Cloudstep, there she is!” He hurriedly pointed her out and beckoned Cloudstep as he raced towards her. She was chatting with Oakpaw when he came up behind her and nuzzled her between her shoulder blades. “Darkstorm, thank goodness you’re here! I thought for sure you’d been left behind this time.” Her response was delayed while she stared up at Cloudstep’s white fur shimmering under the glow of the full moon. “Hi, Canyonstone.” She said finally. “I’m glad you’re here, too.” “Darkstorm I’d like you to meet Cloudstep, my best friend. Cloudstep this is my—“ He paused, wide eyed, and for a second he forgot that Cloudstep cared more for the warrior code than he would ever admit. “This is Darkstorm, my…other best friend. We don’t see each other outside of gatherings, but while we’re here, we have an unbreakable bond.” Cloudstep looked to Canyonstone, glaring. “You have a best friend in another Clan?” He nodded, trying desperately to maintain his poise. “Yes, and I’m not ashamed of it at all!” He looked up and around, trying to further justify himself. “Darkstorm is—like a sister to me! We met when we were only apprentices and coincidentally, we saw each other at every gathering we attended. You know full well, Cloudstep, the warrior code allows for friendships beyond your own Clan. But we…we both understand that if we ever met face to face in battle, that bond would have to break for a night…” The words made his throat sore as they tumbled from his mouth. He glanced at his beloved sister and she, too, appeared to be hurt by them. Silently, though, they both agreed to speak of this encounter at one of their own family gatherings. Cloudstep sighed and was able to bring himself to look the ShadowClan cat in the eyes. “I don’t have any friends outside of ThunderClan…and I can’t say that I would ever want to, but if you two really are that close, and you both understand the warrior code, then I suppose I’m pleased to meet you, Darkstorm.” He managed a small smile and sat down next to her, letting their tails touch without shying away. Canyonstone sat down beside Cloudstep and they watched as WindClan finally arrived. The four leaders took their places on the tree branches. Whitestar cleared his throat as the ShadowClan leader was opening her mouth to speak. “Greetings everyone.” He called. Every cat halted their chatting when they noticed that it was not Dawnstar’s voice they’d just heard. “My name is Whitestar. As I’m sure you have all noticed by now, Dawnstar’s time as leader has, unfortunately, passed. I have things to say that should wait until last, so let us hear what the other leaders have to announce.” Canyonstone couldn’t help but think that he was getting awfully comfortable in his position as leader, even though he’d only been leader for less than a quarter moon. Cliffstar nodded to him and looked to the crowd of cats. “I would first like to offer my condolences to ThunderClan. Dawnstar was an excellent leader.” She stayed quiet for a moment; the cats were now looking down, their eyes closed in respect for the now deceased Dawnstar. “Things are going well in ShadowClan.” She continued. “We have two new apprentices, Oakpaw and Pinepaw.” The crowd was happy to have a change in subject as they all cheered the young apprentices’ names. “Prey is running well and although leafbare is nearing, I am…” She paused to sigh. “Confident that ShadowClan will remain strong.” Darkstorm furled her brow in concern. Canyonstone was now aware that they would have a lot more to talk about at their next meeting. Next, the RiverClan leader, Creekstar, shifted on her branch as she prepared to speak. “Things in RiverClan have been fairly uneventful, aside from the one warrior naming ceremony that occurred a half moon ago. The new warrior, Leafdew, is here with us tonight.” She paused to let the other cats call out her name. “We are well prepared for leafbare.” She added before sitting back against the tree trunk. Echostar, the WindClan leader spoke next. She lifted her head high, proud of the recent happenings within her Clan. “We have two new warriors in WindClan, Grassblade and Creampelt, as well as two new apprentices, Blackpaw and Pigeonpaw.” As the cats attempted to cheer their names, it ended in a noisy bought of laughter as the four names were called out of order. Echostar smiled down at the group and let out a purr of amusement. “Yes, it isn’t often I get to name so many cats in one moon, I enjoy it greatly.” She then looked to Whitestar, who was frowning seriously; he hadn’t cheered for a single cat. Her own grin began to fade as she watched him. “Now, Whitestar, you have something to say, don’t you?” She asked. He looked above her with his blind gaze, then back to the audience. “Yes I do.” He adjusted his position on the branch, lifted his chin up proudly and said something no cat thought they would ever hear in a thousand moons: “I would like to make a notion to change the warrior code.” Category:Fanfictions